The present invention relates to exercising apparatus and, more particularly, to a sliding exerciser, which is portable.
Various exercising apparatus have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These conventional exercising apparatus are commonly heavy and expensive. There is known a sliding exerciser adapted for reciprocating on a flat surface. This structure of sliding exerciser has wheels for moving on a flat surface, and damping means adapted to give a damping resistance when the user moves the sliding exerciser. However, this structure of sliding exerciser is not satisfactory in function. When the user moves the sliding exerciser, it may deviate from course. Keeping the sliding exerciser in balance requires a special skill. It is dangerous to a non-experience person to use this structure of sliding exerciser.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a sliding exerciser, which is compact and portable. It is another object6 of the present invention to provide a sliding exerciser, which is simple and detachable. According to one aspect of the present invention, the sliding exerciser comprises a body unit for sliding on a flat surface, and a damping unit installed in the body unit and adapted to impart a damping resistance to the body unit when the user moves the body unit on a flat surface. According to another aspect of the present invention, the damping unit comprises an elastic cord member, which is rolled up to impart a damping resistance when the user moves the sliding exerciser forwards, or released when the user moves the sliding exerciser backwards.